School for Toons
by sassymouse
Summary: Ever wondered how your favorite toons made it to the big screen. Now you can find out when Mickey Mouse and his friends start a School for Toons where toons can learn how to be the best toons that they can be and solve some other problems along the way.
1. Mickeys Meeting

**Several people crowded into a large meeting room, sitting in the nearest chair they could find. "Watch out!" Someone warned as he tripped.**

"**WAAAAK! Get off me you big palooka!" Another person yelled as the clumsy person landed on top of him.**

"**Oops. Sorry, Donald," Goofy apologised as he helped his friend to his feet.**

"**Donald!" Someone else called. Donald Duck spun around in the direction of the voice. It was Donald's girlfriend Daisy Duck. She was patting the seat beside her as if to say 'Come and sit here!'**

**Donald walked over to sit beside Daisy and Goofy sat the other side of him. Minnie Mouse was sitting on the other side of Daisy. "Have you seen Mickey?" She asked the boys. Donald and Goofy exchanged glances, then shook their heads. Minnie sighed and stared at the chair in front of her. Three young ducks came over and sat next to Goofy.**

"**Hi Uncle Donald," They chimed together.**

"**Hello, boys," Donald said with the tiniest hint of an annoyed sigh. More people flooded into the meeting room. Clarabelle cow came in and waved to Goofy who chuckled and said 'Gwarsh,". Then Ludwig Von Drake came in with a strange pair of goggles. Several more came in like Scrooge McDuck, Chip and Dale, Goofys son, Max and Horace Horsecollar. Suddenly the room went silent as someone walked onto the stage in front of the rows of chairs. It was none other than Mickey Mouse. He tapped the microphone he was holding to see if it was working then began to speak. **

"**I've called you all here today to discuss an idea I've had," He began in a squeaky voice. "As you all know, there aren't many of us toons and after we're done with making cartoons, which hopefully won't be for a long time to come," Mickey added hastily. "We're going to need a new generation to make new cartoons. So here's my big idea. We should start a school for toons, then teach the toons how to, you know, be toons. So, what do you say. How do you like my idea?" He announced. Someone in the audience raised their gloved hand. "What do you want to say?" Mickey asked the person. It was Von Drake.**

"**By any chance would you need a science teacher?" He asked looking through his goggles. Mickey shuffled his feet.**

"**Well I guess we could have a nutty science lab. Actually all of you can help out in classes!" Micky announced. The room erupted into cheering. Another hand was raised. Mickey pointed at the person. It was Minnie.  
**

**"What should our jobs be?" She asked. Micky scratched his head, thoughtfully.  
**

**"Um...Minnie and Goofy you can teach crazy cooking and be the lunch toons. Daisy, you can be the receptionist . Von Drake, as I said before can teach Nutty Science. Horace, you can be the Acting Teacher, Clarabelle, you can teach singing, Pete, you can be the villians teacher, Chip and Dale can teach trick to get the best of the bad guys and Max can teach humor. So, does everyone like their jobs. Another hand was raised. This time it was Donald.  
**

**"I don't have a job," He complained.  
**

**"Donald, would you like to be the vice principal?" Mickey asked. Donald sprung to his feet.  
**

**"Oh, boy, oh,boy,oh,boy!" he cheered frantically.  
**

**"I'll be the head principal," Mickey announced. "Any more questions?" But no one answered, instead they cheered again.  
**

"**So it's settled. We'll have a School For Toons!" **


	2. The first day

A new building had been built in Disney Main Street. There were crowds of chatting cartoon characters gathered around it. Minnie Mouse charged through the crowd to get to the stage in front of the building. Mickey Mouse was standing there staring out at the large amount of toons. Minnie went up to Minnie and felt his forehead.

"Mickey, are you sweating?" She asked, wiping the beck of her hand down her skirt.

"Um…yeah. I'm just really nervous. I'm gonna to have to control all these toons," He panicked. Minnie gently kissed Mickey on his cheek.

"You're not alone, Mickey. Me, Donald and the others will help you out," She reminded him. Mickey slightly cheered up.

"Well, I suppose I should say something, then." Mickey started speaking into the microphone he was holding and all the toons stopped talking and turned their attention to Mickey.

"Welcome to the school for toons!" He started. "I'm sure you know me, Mickey Mouse and my friends, here. But I'm not here to talk about our fame. I'm here to talk about your future fame. I'm sure that once you've been here, learnt some stuff and left you'll be as famous as me and my friends, maybe even more famous. I've picked the best guys for teaching and everything you learn from them will help you in your future career as a cartoon character. Now before I let you into your new school, are there any questions?"

No one raised their hand or paw or spoke at all.

"That's okay, you'll all be shy when you start, but still, I'm sure you'll have fun and make tons of friends. Now, has everyone got their day planner?" Mickey asked. Everyone raised a sheet of paper with a timetable of their lessons. "Swell! These sheets also have your locker number on them. Now, I officially welcome you to the school for toons!" Mickey gestured in the direction of the building. "Now go to your lessons!"

Everyone cheered and poured into the building. Mickey and Minnie stayed behind for a while and for a long time neither of them said anything until Mickey grabbed Minnie's hand and dragged her inside the building. They saw some toons still by their lockers talking even though they should be in lessons. "Everyone go to your lessons, now," Mickey said as softly as he could. The two mice were just walking past the kitchen when they heard an explosion. Mickey burst through the door to see Goofy covered in what looked like blackberries. He looked dazed.

"And that is how you make a blackberry pie explode," He said, then fell flat on his face, making the toons he was teaching laugh. Mickey helped Goofy to his feet.

"You okay, Goof?" he asked. Goofy wobbled around before answering.

"I think so," He replied. Minnie silently giggled.

"Maybe Minnie should stay here and help," Mickey offered. Goofy nodded in agreement. Mickey stayed in the room a while to watch the lesson. He laughed out loud when Minnie told Goofy to put flour into a bowl and he put in actual flowers. After Goofy slipped and fell face first into the cake mix the class was making, Mickey decided it was best to leave if he was distracting Goofy. Mickey headed for the nutty science lab where Von Drake was talking endlessly about his goggles that could let you see your wildest dreams. The class was looking bored so Mickey stepped in to help. "Von Drake maybe you could teach the class how to make these goggles of yours," He said. Von Drake scratched his head and then nodded.

"Okay then, everybody get a screwdriver, some glass (etc.)"

Mickey headed to the acting class where Horace Horsecollar was showing everyone how to slip on a banana peel without letting the audience know that you knew it was there. Everything was going great until Horace forgot that the banana peel was on the floor when he had finished teaching them that and the class thought that he was showing them one last time and they applauded him. Mickey chuckled to himself and left the class. Mickey went to the singing class where Clarabelle was teaching her class the words and tune to 'The Mickey Mouse March' Mickey nodded his head to the beat and sang along when they sang the chorus

"M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E!" They all sang. Mickey went to check on Pete's villain classes. Pete was teaching the class how to do an evil laugh. Some of the toons were struggling with this, so Mickey could tell that they had more of a chance of being good guys. Then Mickey walked past Chip and Dales class, where they were rolling a cartoon with them in it called 'Up a Tree'. Mickey sat down on a nearby chair to watch. He loved this episode, it was where Donald tried to cut down Chip and Dales tree but kept failing because the chipmunks kept tampering with his equipment. Everyone laughed out loud at the end when Donalds house exploded. Mickey was still laughing when he left. He went to check on the last class, Max's. Max was teaching humour. Max was teaching a move that Max liked to call 'The Fall off the roof trick' because to do it you had to, of course, fall off a roof. Max rolled a short clip of him and goofy in a Christmas special when Goofy tripped over a telescope and fell of a roof but was saved because his underwear caught the edge of the balcony. Everyone laughed their heads off, not literally. Then the bell rang for the end of the lesson. Mickey headed out into the hallway and saw everyone walking down the hallways, putting things in their lockers and just having a good time. Mickey smiled. He knew that things were going to turn out just perfect.


	3. Brothers

This chapter stars Kenai (as a bear) and Koda from brother bear. I'm not going to spoil the story, though. Also, I highly recommend shinigamilover2's crossover fanfic silent hill: book of souls. It's a crossover of, of course, silent hill and brother bear. Here is a message from Kenai and Koda LOL"

Kenai: Hi everyone. If you want to see a great fanfic-

Koda: read silent hill: book of souls!

Kenai: Don't interrupt now, please

Koda: It's awesome!

Kenai: He's right!

Koda: So read the fanfic!

Now onto the chapter

Kenai walked through the doors of the School for toons on Tuesday morning, wearing his brown satchel around his neck. He walked over to his locker and turned the key in its lock. He put in a couple of books and shut it again, but as he shut it he got a huge surprise.

"Hey, Kenai!"

Kenai almost fell over. He shook himself and saw that it was just his little brother, Koda. "What did you do that for!? Were you trying to give me a heart attack?" He asked as he locked his locker. Koda giggled.

"No, but good idea," He joked.

"What do you want?" Kenai sighed.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out before class," Koda shrugged. Kenai suddenly heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw his friends, Baloo (jungle book), Little John (Robin Hood) and Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh)

"Um…I can't right now but, I promise, later," Kenai replied. Koda smiled.

"Okay, no biggie. See ya, Kenai," He called as he walked down the hallway. Kenai walked towards his friends. He didn't want them to see him with Koda often or they'd think he was a big baby, playing with the little cubs.

"Who was that?" Little John asked.

"Just my little brother, Koda," Kenai shrugged.

"Were you gonna hang out with him?" Pooh asked, raising an eyebrow. Kenai gulped. He'd made a promise to Koda that he'd hang out with him later at break.

"No way, Pooh," Kenai lied. "There's no way you're gonna catch me with Koda in school."

"So what do you wanna do before class?" Baloo asked. On cue the bell for first class rang. "Me and my big mouth," Baloo laughed. "C'mon Pooh, we've got to go to the nutty science lab." Baloo and Pooh walked down the hall towards the nutty science lab. Kenai and Little John had acting with Horace Horsecollar. Kenai liked acting because Horace always started by teaching them a funny stunt. This time it was 'How to fall in a pool without letting anyone know you knew it was there'

"That's a mouthful," Little John whispered to Kenai. Horace demonstrated by filling a kiddie pool with water and fall backwards into it. It really looked convincing and everyone clapped. Horace bowed.

"Now it's your turn. Little John, you go first," Horace said. Little John nervously walked towards the pool faced backwards and tipped over. But hallway down he turned and put his hands down to break his fall and it didn't look convincing at all. When it was Kenai's turn he turned around as he was falling to see where he was going to land. He landed in the water, but didn't look convincing. As a matter of fact no one looked really convincing. Horace just smiled. "No worries. It took me years of practise to get it right. Then he taught the class how to change their tone of voice to match a situation. He played a game with the class called 'Don't stop me now'. Everyone took turns going up to the front of the room and Horace would give them a situation such as 'on a rollercoaster' or 'in a fist fight' and everyone would say 'Don't stop me now in the tone of voice that matched the situation. Little John got 'falling from a cliff' but he said 'd-d-d-don't st-t-top me n-n-now!' like he was nervous. When it was Kenai's turn he got 'in love' so he said '_Don't stop me now_' in a mushy voice, which made everyone laugh. Horace gave him thumbs up and told him to go back to the others. When class was finally over, Horace told everyone that they did a great job and they would play this game in the next lesson. Then Little John and Kenai headed to the villains class where Pete taught them how to punch someone. He pulled out a punch bag from the closet and demonstrated. He pulled his fist bag as far as he could and thrust it forward, making the bag swing. Kenai was surprised Pete didn't break his hand, then again, they were cartoon characters. Pete pointed at Kenai and told him to come to the front of the class. Kenai padded to the front and waited for Pete to speak.

"Well, what are you waiting for, hit the bag!" he ordered. Kenai couldn't really clench his fist since he had paws instead of hands, so he just slapped the bag with the front of his paw as hard as he could. It hurt a little, but at least he'd made the bag swing. Pete smiled and told him to go back to his seat. He called the rest of the class out one by one. Little John was last, but Pete made the mistake of standing on the opposite side of the punch bag, so when Little John hit it, he hit it so hard that the bag swung right into Pete and knocked him through the wall. Everyone crowded around the Pete shaped hole in the wall. They heard a voice say 'Class…dismissed' and they all went out into the hallway to chat. Then, a few minutes later, Daisy walked towards the villain's classroom. She stopped to talk to the class.

"Do any of you know about this? I got some crazy call from Von Drake saying that Pete flew through the wall into his classroom. The whole class looked at Little John who just stared at his feet and hummed. Daisy didn't notice and walked into the classroom. After a few minutes, the bell rang for break- the moment Kenai was dreading. He went with Little John into the courtyard, to one of the benches where they, Baloo and Pooh were planning to meet. Pooh and Baloo were already there, talking.

"Hey, guys. We heard what happened in villain's class. Hilarious!" Pooh chuckled.

"Yeah, Little John hit the punch bag and knocked Pete through the wall!" Kenai told them. All of them laughed. Kenai suddenly saw Koda walking towards them. "Uh, guys. I just need to make a trip to the little cub's room," Kenai said. He walked in the direction of the bathroom, then when he was sure his friends weren't looking, made a U-turn towards Koda. "Hey, bro," Kenai greeted.

"Hey, Kenai, what do you wanna do?" Koda asked.

"How about we go to the cafeteria and have a snack?" Kenai suggested. Koda nodded and the brothers headed inside to the cafeteria. They joined the end of the cue and waited until they were at the front to order their food. Goofy was there.

"What do you want, guys?" He asked cheerfully. The two bears looked at the menu on the wall and decided.

"I want a slice of blueberry pie, please," Koda said.

"Same, here," Kenai added.

"Blueberry pie coming right up," Goofy said, He grabbed a knife and started cutting off two slices of a large blueberry pie. He put the two slices on separate plates and carried them back to the bear brothers. But suddenly, he slipped and the plates went flying into the air. Kenai managed to catch one plate and Koda caught the other. Minnie rushed over and helped Goofy to his feet. That'll be one dollar each, please," Goofy mumbled, holding out his gloved hand. Koda suddenly realised something.

"Aw, no. I left my satchel in the singing classroom," His head drooped. Kenai slipped his satchel off his neck and opened it. He poked around in it, then found his prize, two dollar bills. "Snack's on me," he said. He gave them to Goofy.

"Thanks, Kenai," Koda said as the two bears walked over to a table and sat down to eat their pie. Kenai bit into his and sighed. It was delicious. Koda obviously thought the same thing because he dived into his, swallowing with huge gulps. Kenai had eaten about ¾ of his pie when he realised something. He'd been so focused on getting and eating his pie that he forgot that his friends thought he was in the bathroom. He frantically thought of what to do.

"Koda, I just need to go to the bathroom," Kenai lied. "Don't touch my pie," He added before running to the cafeteria door. He turned back around to see Koda eating his pie, happily. He turned and headed out the door to his friends, who were still at the bench.

"About time, we thought you might've been flushed down the toilet," Little John joked.

"Yeah, sorry about that. So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Let's go to the basketball court and play a match," Baloo suggested. Everyone agreed so the headed to the court, grabbed a ball and started playing, Little John and Pooh against Kenai and Baloo. Kenai started dribbling the ball towards the basket, but Pooh stole the ball and passed it to Little John, who tripped and fell. Baloo grabbed the ball and passed it to Kenai. Kenai aimed for the basket, while Pooh tried to jump up and block the ball, landed on his rear end every time he plummeted towards the ground (not being hurt, of course). Kenai aimed for the basket and threw. The ball bounced off the side of the basket and started rolling around the rim. Kenai watched, hoping it would fall in and after a few moments it did. Baloo ran over and hoisted Kenai up, cheering. The four bears played basketball for about ten minutes before Kenai realised that Koda was still waiting for him in the cafeteria! He then got an idea. He opened his satchel and nosed around in it.

"I think I left my eraser in the bathroom. I'll be right back," He said. He ran out of the basketball court and went back to the cafeteria. He burst through the cafeteria door and sat back down next to Koda.

"Whoa, you sure do take long in the bathroom," Koda giggled.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll just finish my pie. He started digging into his pie again, but the relief didn't last long because he looked over at the door and saw his friends walk in. Kenai couldn't think of what to do, so he just slid under the table. Koda looked under. Kenai started scrabbling around looking for some imaginary item.

"What are you doing?" Koda asked, cocking his head. Kenai thought about what to say.

"I-uh- dropped my spoon," He lied. He started looking under chairs aimlessly. Koda bought it and he started eating his pie again. Koda sighed with relief. He looked out from under the table and glanced over at his friends, who had sat down at a table on the other side of the room. He knew he had to stay down there until they left, so he just lay down and thought. Was all this really worth it just to show his friends that he wasn't a big baby who plays with little cubs? But his thoughts were cut short because the bell rang for third class. Koda poked his head under the table again.

"Found your spoon yet?" he asked.

"Nope," Kenai said. "Oh, well," He glanced at his friends table and was relieved to see they were gone. Kenai finished his pie in one huge gulp and left for third class- crazy cooking with Goofy and Minnie. He met Little John there.

"Hey, bud, what happened? Did you find your eraser?" he asked.

"Nope," Kenai said. "Probably got flushed," He added. Minnie walked into the classroom with Goofy behind her.

"Okay class. Today we're going to teach you how to make a banana split, split," Minnie announced.

"Like this?" Goofy asked grabbing a banana from his pocket and cutting it in half with a knife.

"No. Something else," Minnie chuckled. "I'll demonstrate and then you can try," Minnie said. "Watch carefully."

Minnie got a fresh banana from the fridge and put it in a dish. Then she got three scoops of strawberry ice cream and put it on top. Then she picked up a liquid in a test tube. Everyone stared in wonder as she added one tiny drop to the banana split. They all stared at the dish waiting for something to happen. Eventually the banana split started to split down the middle where Minnie added the drop of the thing from the test tube. Everyone clapped.

"What was that?" Someone asked.

"Von Drake let me borrow it. It's a disintegrator liquid," She explained. "Now you guys can have a try."

Everyone had a go at it. Only a few went right though. Little John added too much of the disintegrator and it exploded in his face, making everyone laugh. Kenai was one of the few that got it right and soon he had a perfectly split banana split. Minnie congratulated him and said he'd got an 'A' for sure. Soon the bell rang for the fourth lesson, singing with Clarabelle. Clarabelle got the whole class singing the Mickey Mouse March again. Kenai was enjoying himself, although he thought singing was ultra girly, but Little John was prancing around while he sang, anyway so he didn't really have anything to worry about. Then the joy went when he found out he'd got a homework assignment and a big one, too.

"Okay, class. You have homework," Clarabelle announced. There were groans from everyone in the class. "You have to make a song that describes you.

"Do we have to?" Little John asked.

"Well, you don't have to write a song about you. What I do is pretend I'm in a movie and then sing what it's about," Clarabelle advised. Everyone seemed happy with that. Then the bell rang for lunch. Kenai ran into Koda as soon as he left the classroom.

"Hey, Kenai, let's go hang out," He said.

"Hang out?" Kenai heard someone say behind him. He turned and saw Little John with Baloo and Pooh.

"Are you hanging out with your little brother?" Pooh asked.

"No way!" Kenai protested.

"You aren't?" Koda asked.

"Of course I am!" Kenai answered.

"I'm confused. Are you or are you not hanging with your li'l bro?" Baloo asked.

"I don't know!" Kenai replied.

"That doesn't make any sense," Little John said.

"I know. I'm uh…" Kenai looked from his friends to Koda. He knew that his friends would make fun of him and spread rumours if he didn't hang out with them. But Koda was his little brother and he really did love him. Kenai was torn in half. He thought for a few moments more.

"Well…Koda asked.

"Ugh…Come on, guys," Kenai said to his friends.

"Wait. You're not hanging out?" Koda asked. Kenai sighed and turned around.

"Koda, you need to understand that I've found people my own age to hang out with, and it's time you found someone your age," Kenai explained as gently as he could. But Koda just sniffled and ran down the hallway. Kenai felt really guilty. He felt someone pat his shoulder. It was Pooh.

"Don't worry, Kenai. You're with us, now. We're here for you. Friends…"

"…For life!" Pooh, Baloo and Little John said at the same time and they all started hi-fiving each other. But Kenai still felt terrible. He didn't know if Koda would forgive him. He walked out into the courtyard with his friends.

Koda ran through the school until he couldn't run any more. He collapsed to the floor, half of him gasping for breath, the other half crying in sorrow. He hadn't noticed that he'd collapsed right in front of the reception door. The door opened and Daisy Duck walked out, almost stepping on the weeping cub. People started to stare. "Hey, there, kid. What's the matter?" Daisy asked, kneeling down.

"Nothing," Koda choked through his tears.

"Come on inside," Daisy invited. Koda nodded and padded into Daisy's office. Koda sat down on one of the couches and Daisy sat beside him, patting his head. "So, what's the problem?" She asked comfortingly.

"My brother doesn't care about me anymore," Koda wept, burying his face in Daisy's skirt.

"What gives you that idea?" Daisy asked.

"He went with his new friends instead of me and he told me to leave him alone," Koda explained, sniffling. Daisy thought for a moment. She thought she'd figured out the problem.

"You know, kid-"

"Koda," Koda told her.

"Koda- when people start a school they're sometimes embarrassed to play with their brothers and sisters because they think that no one their own age would like them if they did. So I think that's the problem with your brother, he still likes you, but he's afraid his friends won't like him if they see him with you," Daisy explained.

"So, Kenai does care about me?" Koda asked, perking up.

"Bingo!" Daisy said. Koda jumped up, smiling. "Now, you go out there, knowing that your brother likes you the same as he always has," Daisy encouraged.

"Thanks, Miss Daisy!" Koda called as he bounded out of the reception door.

"Whoa, I am good," Daisy praised herself before shutting the door.

Koda realised that he'd been in the reception the whole of lunch, so he quickly reached into his satchel (that he found back in the singing classroom) and found a few berries that he was going to have for lunch. Just at that moment the bell rang, so he stuffed the berries in his mouth, closed his satchel and ran towards the Humour classroom where Max was setting up a projector. Koda and his classmates ran to grab a chair each and sat down in front of the projector. "Okay, everyone, I'm going to start the lesson by showing you all a clip that I think you'll enjoy from one of our movies, 'Mickeys Once upon a Christmas' where me and my dad try and get our letter to Santa to the mailman by cycling through the mall. I managed okay, but my Dad had to chase after the letter by doing some crazy stuff," Sure enough everyone laughed, especially when he swung on a giant Christmas bauble hanging from the ceiling to get to the other side of the mall. Then the bauble snapped as Goofy jumped off it and landed on a photographer. Everyone laughed again at the end of the clip when Goofy shot through the roof of the mall and crashed through the mailman's van just in time to deliver the letter. "So, everyone what did you think?" Max asked, rolling up the projector screen. Everyone said it was funny. "Well, I'm going to teach you one of those stunts," Max announced.

"Will we shoot through the roof?" Someone asked.

"Nope, maybe some other time. Today, you're going to swing on a gym ball, just like Goofy on the bauble,"

"We're going to dangle twenty feet off the ground?" Somebody gasped.

"Nope, probably about twenty centimetres. They're attached to the ceiling, though, and you will be swinging on them, see. Max pointed all around the room at the dangling gym balls. "At the end of the lesson, there will be a contest to see who can hang on to the ball the longest. Now, everyone go to a ball and give it a try," Max announced. Everyone went to their own separate ball and started swinging around and hanging on. To Koda it looked easy, so he ran up to one and gripped it, but the ball just got pushed away from him. Koda decided to be patient and wait for the right moment, so he jumped and dug his claws into the ball, it swung round and round, making the young cub feel a little queasy, but he managed to cling on until the ball stopped swinging. He repeated this for the rest of the lesson until Max told them to stop. "Okay, everyone. Cling on to the balls as long as you can, and whoever holds on the longest gets a prize. 3-2-1-GO!" Max called. Koda jumped onto the ball like he did before and started swinging round and round, some of the class didn't even manage to get onto the ball and some other class members flew off after a matter of moments. After what seemed like hours to Koda, there were only two class members left. Koda and a young ginger kitten called Oliver (From Oliver and Company). Koda was slipping and his paws ached, but he held on. Both of them held on until the end of the lesson when the bell rang for the end of the school day. Max told them both to stop. "Great work, you two. I think you both get the prize," Max held up to Mars bars and gave them one each. The class left for home. As Koda was leaving, someone prodded him in the shoulder. It was Oliver.

"You were awesome," He congratulated. "Do you wanna hang out sometime, tomorrow?" He asked. Koda remembered what Kenai said about him hanging with toons his own age so he said:

"Sure, I'd be happy to."

"Great!" Oliver cheered. "See ya tomorrow, Koda!" The young kitten ran out the door, leaving Koda excited for tomorrow.

Koda was in his and Kenai's cave at the Salmon Run. Koda was taking a nap in the corner when he heard someone whisper his name. He opened his eyes and saw Kenai staring down at him. "Hey, Koda. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier," He apologised.

"It's no biggie. I don't blame you for what happened. I'm cool with it," Koda replied.

"So, do you want to hang out now? You can help me with some homework," Kenai offered.

"What is it?" Koda asked.

"I need to write a song," He said.

"Well, how about something like- um- 'Great spirits of all who lived before'…um-"

"Take our hands an lead us' Kenai sang.

"Fill our hearts and souls with all you know!" Koda sang.

"That's great!" Kenai said. "Let's keep going,"

Kenai and Koda arrived at the School for toons the following morning. "Do you wanna hang out?" Kenai asked Koda. Koda suddenly saw Oliver waiting for him by his locker.

"No thanks, I've got a new friend," Koda replied.

"Good for you. See ya later!" Kenai called as Koda ran off to join Oliver. Kenai met his friends by his locker.

"Hey, Kenai," Baloo greeted him, patting him on the back. Just then the bell went. "Aw, come o_n_!" Baloo groaned and he led Pooh to their first class. Kenai and Little John went to the signing class where everyone handed in their homework. Clarabelle was impressed with Kenai's and sang it out to the class.

_**When the earth was young **_

_**and the air was sweet**_

_**And the mountains kissed the sky**_

_**In the great beyond, with its many paths**_

_**Man and nature lived side by side**_

_**In this wilderness of danger and beauty**_

_**Lived three brothers, bonded by love**_

_**Their hearts full of joy**_

_**they ask now for guidance**_

_**Reaching out to the skies up above**_

_**Great Spirits of all who lived before**_

_**Take our hands and lead us**_

_**Fill our hearts and souls**_

_**with all you know**_

_**Show us that in your eyes**_

_**we are all the same**_

_**Brothers to each other**_

_**In this world we remain truly**_

_**brothers all the same**_

_**Give us wisdom to pass to each other**_

_**Give us strength so we understand**_

_**That the things we do**_

_**the choices we make**_

_**Give direction to all life's plans**_

_**To look in wonder**_

_**at all we've been given**_

_**In a world that's not always as it seems**_

_**Every corner we turn**_

_**only leads to another**_

_**A journey ends, but another begins**_

_**Great Spirits of all who lived before**_

_**Take our hands and lead us**_

_**Fill our hearts and souls**_

_**with all you know**_

_**Show us that in your eyes**_

_**we are all the same**_

_**Brothers to each other**_

_**In this world we remain truly**_

_**brothers all the same**_

_**Brothers all the same!**_

"Great job, Kenai!" Clarabelle congratulated him. Kenai smiled as he knew that everything was okay now, both with his brother and his grades!

-How did you like it? Just to let you know I'm taking requests for chapters!


End file.
